Views of Walt Disney
by Wolf Warrior Girl Ookami
Summary: Views of Walt Disney, from some of the people who he was closest to. My Disney Geek side got the better of me. I stink at these kind of summaries. Please read!


Hi... My Disney Geek self got the better of me. This is my second official fic. This was actually several poems I made for my eighth grade English class, for a biography project. I've always been a Disney geek (for about seven years, Disney and 15 computer games were my only entertainment... seriously. No video games, no iPod, no going-out-to-movies, no theme parks, nothing of that sort!!), so I did my biography about Walt Disney. I had to do several poems, all related to, or is, the person we chose (mine are in free verse format, since I'm not good with rhyming).

Recently, The Princess and the Frog maximized my Disney weakness by 100x, and I just fell to the urge to put this up... dang. I'm really proud, but really shy about doing it. The people who I "used" are:  
Walt Disney himself, Roy Disney (his brother), Ruth Disney (his sister), and Lillian Disney (his lovebird for life).

I, obviously, do not own the people in these poems. I wouldn't mind working in Disney Animation Studios though. That be awesome.

* * *

**Walt's POV**

I work on projects without end,

Without considering the cost of money.

I admit that I am short tempered,

Like Donald Duck.

I remember when I was a kid,

When I was growing up,

In Missouri, at the farm,

Ruth and I painted on the house,

With black tar, that wouldn't come of.

Uncle Ed was different from other adults,

He showed me that we all have childish ways.

Walt Pfeiffer was my best friend.

We did everything together:

Work, acts in the theater (which we were caught by my parents) and, the very obvious, pranks.

When World War I broke out,

I lied about my age so I can fight.

I drove an ambulance truck instead.

I wouldn't have been so successful

If it wasn't for Lillian, my wife,

Who encouraged me to continue,

Even after my Oswald disaster with Mintz,

And had me change the name of a mouse,

Who was the trigger for my business,

In a way I would never imagine,

As he changed the world at the same time.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

Walt was…a very creative person.

As a kid, he had boundless energy.

He worked to earn pocket money.

When we found out Walt and his best friend, the other Walt, doing acts,

Our mother turned ghostly pale.

In the studio,

I did the money managing.

Most of the time, anyway.

People say if I wasn't Walt's brother,

The business would have collapsed,

Due to how he was extremely stubborn,

And the strike that happened in May, 1941.

Now, he is gone.

I finished his last dream of the Florida project.

But, instead of calling the place Disney World,

I gave it the title Walt Disney World,

So that people will always know it was Walt's dream.

* * *

**Ruth's POV**

I followed Walt every where-

Even into unwanted trouble.

When I was five, seven year old Walt,

As usual, found a way to display his artistic talent.

He was using tar this time…on the white wash house.

"Will this come off?" I asked with a funny feeling.

"Oh, sure," he said, brimming with confidence.

When we paused to look at our finished work, it hit us:

The tar wouldn't come off!

Walt was contemplating our father's wrath.

When he took us to the train and carried our suitcase,

As we were moving to Portland, to live with Herbert, another brother,

He couldn't keep his face straight.

Roy was sent to the government hospital earlier,

When the doctors found out he had tuberculosis,

And now, we were moving.

He knew he was going to be alone.

I'm glad he found a job and life he can be happy with

I didn't go to his funeral because if I did,

The reporters would have come,

And Walt wanted a private funeral.

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

I first meet Walt when he hired me.

I thought Walt was nice,

Driving be home in his Second hand Ford,

But I had no romantic feelings for him at the time.

When he first came over to my house to meet my family,

He asked "How do you like my new suit?"

There were no inhibitions.

The family liked him immediately.

Our wedding was on July 13, 1925,

At my Uncle's house, in Idaho,

We moved into a tiny one-room apartment.

His life revolted around work,

I dozed on the couch at the studio while he worked.

He'd wake me up at 1:30 or 2:00 in the morning

"What time is it?" I'd ask,

"Oh, 10:30" was his usual response.

His first idea, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, was taken over by Universal Pictures.

As a result, he stopped on Oswald.

One day, while we were on the train,

He started to draw circles.

Little circles, large circles,

And he was connecting them.

I later realized what he was doing; He was drawing a mouse.

"What do you think of 'Mortimer Mouse'?" He asked me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mortimer? That's a funny name for a mouse" I replied,

also grinning ear to ear.

" Yes, I'm not sure if I like the name Mortimer very much at all…"

"How about Mickey?" was the next thing I asked.

* * *

Heh heh eh... please comment!! No flamies though!! Walt really hated flames that were sent to his works too!! Nice comments only!!


End file.
